Commentary on Sara at hUgwarts
by animeroxursox
Summary: Wow.just wow. I can't summarize this.
1. Chapter 1

**MY AN: I decided to make a commentary on Sara at Hogwarts **

**I don't own Haryy and thank god sara truker doesn't. Enjoy the sarcasm :P**

**AN; so, im Sara and I decided to writ a story**(how the hell do you writ a story?)** \, if u havn't read, mi best fried jo bel!**

**Or u could rede**(rede…I'm not going to even guess)** my bruther, daarryls (I don't think its very gudd**(GUDD to know)** but DON'T TELL JO BELE THAT!)**

**CHAPTER 1: Sara Jane Truker**

Hello, my name is sara jan truker. I am a girl who'ss going to hogwerts**(what the hell is hogwerts)** this year, I will be fidteen**(congrats on turning a number that doesn't exist)**. I am friend with harry potter and Hermione and ron, because tey r southerners lik me**(HEY Southerners/Northerners are the same)**.

I also hav another friend, her nam is Jo bele. And mi**(stay in English **_**por favor**_**)** bruther gose **(You're trying to say goose, right…)**to Hogwarts to. He's datin my sister**(OMG! You're bro's incesting!)**, and hes a year older than me.

So when we whent to hgwarts on the express trane, we all sat in the sam **(You named your compartment?)**compartment. By the way, dindt mention erlier, but I have sexy**(You wish)** blonde hair that goes down to my waste, and buetiful blue eyes **(Mary-Sue Alert!)**which sometimes look like gren **( How in the bloody world does your eyes change color?)**sparkles. I look a lot lik jo bel, and some people think wer twins. that would be funny because then jo bele and darryl would be incesting**(Your bro IS incesting)**.

So we wer all talking about football, our favorite sport. We all love USC, but not clemson. Though there better then New yourk**( Come here! New York is going to kick your fat ass)**

So we were all talking about the bowl gam that cam**(camera-ed? Ohhhh-kay.)** on tuseday**(What day is that?)**. "USC did so well," darryl said. "I KNOw," jo bel said,

Then the compartment door flew open! It was… ginny!11111111111111111111**(What the hell is with the ones?)**

**AN: Please review. I don't give a damn if you flame me.**

***looks into flames* Oooooo… pretty colors.**

**BTW, I found this story, please give your opinion. WARNING: Ladies, it may piss you off. **/s/7927392/1/


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back with more horrendous stories and snarky comments!**

**I don't own HP, and thank god sara doesn't.**

Ginny raned**(…)** in "Guys, I;ve got a message from Dumbledore!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"He's found a new part of the prophecy! He wants 2 talk 2 you!**(I think texting is impairing her writing skils…oh wait, she didn't have any!)**" Ginny said.

"When?" Jo Bele asked.

"When you get 2 Hogwarst."

"There's no need 4 tgat!" Dumbledore said, appearing magicly, in front of their, very eyes.

"OMG, how'd you get here?" I asked.

"I teleported from Hogwarts, you'll learn how 2 do tat later this year**(You can't do that!)**."

"So what is it?" i aksed.

"It turns out, the prophecy was meant towards you, sara, NOT Harry.**(Oh hell no you didn't! The prophecy's Harry's thing!)**"

"Oh."

"Goodbye."

**This wasn't AS horrendous, but soon it will be. Oh yeah, sorry for being dormant for so long. I've been studying for the damn State Test.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY AN:I'm going to upload as much as I can to make up for my "vacation"**

**A/N: Ok, so ther'es some drama goin on because of jo bele getting pregnant**(Shit)**. Just ignore it. **

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts **

So we were getting off the hogwerts express and jo bele said she wanted 2 talk 2 me. 'Wat is it?" I asked.

"darryl got me pregnant**(What the hell! Aren't there chaperones on the damn train?)**!"l

"O no," I said.

:wat do I do?"

"Brake**(Brake=a lever in a car that causes it to stop)** up wirh him, hes a loser**(If he's a loser, why did she shag him, Hmmm…)** anyway."

"Ok," she said.

The feadst was amazing. I had evry sort of food imaginable ther. Jo beke broke up with darryl 2. It was kinda funny and kinda sad.**(Wasn't it bele?)**

Then I showed every1 how to get to the commen**(It's COMMON rooms)** rooms. For the 1st years and the 1s who are just dumb**(Look who's talking, Mary-Sue! You can't even spell!)**. "Then when I got into the commen room… Professor Mcgongla was ther**(and she expelled and killed her!Yay!Sadly that didn't happen:( )**!


End file.
